bandaithomasfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Engine Collection Series
Thomas & Friends Engine Collection Series (Abbreviation: '''TECS) is the die cast toy series that can be connected with ''Magnet coupler™''. Models 1992 #Thomas Engine (''first edition: '''Kikansha Thomas) #Pretty Annie (''first edition: '''Annie) #Clarabel #Edward Engine (''first edition: '''Kikansha Edward) #James Engine (''first edition: '''Kikansha James) #Percy Engine (''first edition: '''Kikansha Percy) #Henry Engine (''first edition: '''Kikansha Henry) #Gordon Engine (''first edition: '''Kikansha Gordon) #Itazura Kasha #Ijiwaru Kasha #Bill Engine #Ben Engine #Harold Rotor #Friendly Bertie #Toby Engine #Donald Engine #Douglas Engine 1993 Terence Engine (''with Farmer Finney) Trevor Engine Duck Engine Daisy Engine Mavis Engine Oliver Engine Diesel Engine *Oshaberi Thomas 1994 BoCo Engine 1995 Sir Handel Engine Skarloey Engine Duke Engine George Engine Caroline Engine Peter Sam Engine Rusty Engine Duncan Engine Stepney Engine Akai Kyakusha Aoi Kyakusha Bulgy Engine 1996 Rheneas Engine S.C. Ruffey Hello Henrietta Helpful Toad Circus Trucks (with Elephant and Cheetah) *Pikapika Thomas *Pikapika James *Pikapika Percy *Dendou Hasiru! Pretty Annie & Clarabel *Dendou Hasiru! Kyakusha *Dendou Hasiru! Crane Sha *Dendou Hasiru! Career Sha (with Sodor Mail Van) 1997 Yubin Kasha To Brake Sha Milk Tank To Nenryou Tank Diesel 261 Topham Hatt Kyou No Kuruma (with Sir Topham Hatt) *Otoderu! Kyukou Kyakusha *Otoderu! Doubutsu Kasha 1999 Derek Diesel Old Slow Coach Topham Hatt Kyou No Sedan (with Sir Topham Hatt) Celebrity Engine Thumper Tiger Moth Butch Engine (with Flatbed) *Celebrity Engine (Gold) *Celebrity Engine (Silver) 2000 Lady Engine Ijiwaru Diesel 10 *New Hasiru! Kyakusha 2001 Dodge Engine Splatter Engine 2005 N04. Jack Engine Unknown *Thomas Engine (Gold) *Thomas Engine (Silver) *Pretty Annie (Gold) *Clarabel (Gold) Playsets 1992 *DX Kikansha Thomas Soushajou *Inaka No Eki *Shingoujo *Minato No Kamotsuku *Thomas Engine Collection DX Gift Set *Knapford Station 1993 *Kikansha Thomas Ukiuki World 1995 *Yama No Saisekijou *Thomas No Station Bag 1996 *Otoderu! Town #Pattoderu Town Soushajou Hen #Pattoderu Town Knapford Hen #Pattoderu Town Saisekijou Hen *Thomas Station #Dendou Hasiru! Kyakusha Panorama Set #Dendou Hasiru! Cross Rail Panorama Set #Dendou Hasiru! Minato No Crane Panorama Set 1999 *Cranky No Minato No Kamotsuku 2001 *Senyou Rail Set *Senyou Rail Set DX *New Knapford Station In other countries This series was released as Gold Rail Series by Ertl Company in the United States and as Thomas Gigwancha by Young Toys/Bandai in South Korea. Influence In 1993, Bandai released the railway toy B Train equipped with the same Magnet coupler™ as TECS. They had sub-title Engine Collection Series and were sold as TECS’ sister series, but were discontinued as of 1997. In addition, Bandai used the name of Thomas Engine Collection for other products: *1992 - Wooden Railway as “[[Ki No Thomas Engine Collection|Ki No Thomas Engine Collection]]”. *1997 - Nakamatachi as “[[Thomas Engine Collection Jr.|'Thomas Engine Collection' Jr]]”. Trivia *The prototypes has several features: **It is used as the picture of many boxes. **Many engines have handmade faces and hand-painted bodys. **Henry has . **Toby and Duck did not have Magnet coupler™. **Daisy's buffer are red. *Some products are different from their original colors because of their molding color: **Many engines' running boards are red. **Toby, Mavis, Diesel, Diesel 261 and Narrow gauge engines' buffer are red. **Stepney and Daisy's buffer are black. **Duck, Daisy and Henrietta's buffer beams are black. *Toad is because it incorporate Magnet coupler™. *Peter Sam has . *Several memorialize products have been released: **Celebrity Engine: commemorates the 50 models release of TECS. **Metallic Thomas, James and Percy: commemorates the 5th Anniversary and 5 Million Shipments of TECS. *Several special products have been released as a gift for an infant magazines. **Thomas Engine (Gold) **Thomas Engine (Silver) **Pretty Annie (Gold) **Clarabel (Gold) **Celebrity Engine (Gold) **Celebrity Engine (Silver) *Several special display cases have been manufactured for toy stores. *DX Gift Set includes VHS, the only released by Bandai. *One of the commercial in this series used on display at the . *In The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, this series appeared in the scene of the toy department. *On Japanese auction sites, “トーマスエンジン” may be mistyped as “ ”, who is in Japanese. External Links ( ) ** Category:Toys * Category:1992